


Mysterious CEO

by chxronica



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, F/F, Kara is the opposite of what people think, background sanvers, might be some angst later, or i'm just a nerd, rating could change, this au is golden
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9657278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chxronica/pseuds/chxronica
Summary: Who was the new CEO of one of the best tech companies in the business. No one knew and it was Lena Luthor's personal goal to figure it out.OrKara took over Super Co. and Lena wants to find out about the mysterious CEO





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't beta and it like one in the morning so read at your own risk.

Lena Luthor knew every CEO that was important in the business industry. Well, everyone except the exclusive CEO of Super Co. All everyone knew was that they stepped in after the previous CEO stepped down because of Lex’s attempt to take down the company.

 

The new CEO hadn’t made an appearance once in the year they had taken over the company. They didn’t meet with investors or other CEO’s, didn’t make public announcements, declined invitations, and is never seen entering or leaving the building. Yet the business was growing more than it had in the past twenty years.

 

The problem that Lena had with this is that she needed a meeting with them for the potential of partnering. Their company had access to technology that was way beyond the advance work they did at L-corp. This is why Lena vowed that she was going to get a meeting with this CEO even if it was the last thing she did.

 

“Jess make me a meeting with Super Co.,” Lena says into her intercom. “Scratch that I’ll do it myself.”

 

“Yes, Ms. Luthor.”

 

Lena dialed the number and the extension and waited for someone to pick up. She was about to hang up after the sixth ring when a chipper voice greeted her. “Super Co. Kara Danvers speaking.”

 

“Can you direct me to the CEO I need to talk to them,” Lena says hoping that she got her assistant.

 

“May I ask who’s calling,” Kara returns.

 

“Lena Luthor.”

 

“Sorry to inform you Miss Luthor but she’s currently at lunch, but I’ll tell her that you called,” Kara replies happily frowning a bit when she get a glare from Alex.

 

“That would be excellent,” Lena answers hanging up the phone. At least she knows that she’s a girl it’s definitely better than middle aged white men. 

 

///

 

“Kara you’re going to have to show your face eventually,” Alex says scolding her sister who has gone back to scarfing down her food.

 

“It’ll be so much harder to keep a secret identity and be Supergirl,” Kara whines. “Anyway, how was I supposed to know Clark would make me take over when I came out. I was just an assistant!” Kara rambles.

 

“You do realise if you partner up with another business you could probably make better tech for the DEO, and you know I would kill for the prototype computer you have I can only imagine what I would do for one if you partnered up with another tech company,” Alex explains to her sister, she really would kill for that laptop though.

 

“Alex you already know that you’re getting one when I build a second prototype, and we both know we don’t approve of partnering with L-Corp,” Kara says to Alex while giving her a pointed look.

 

“She’s proven that she’s not like her family but yes I still don’t trust her,” Alex answers thinking over what she’s about to say next. “-but you should really think about partnering up with someone before people think that you’re a myth, which conspiracy theorist already do.”

 

“Maybe but we, or at least I, deal with some pretty advance Kryptonian technology,” Kara say sighing at the thought of her lost planet.

 

“Just think about it okay.”

 

“I will. Anyway, have you asked Maggie out yet?” Kara asks changing the subject to her sisters obvious crush.

 

///

 

“Ms. Luthor you have an appointment with the CEO of Super Co. tomorrow at four,” Jess says after hanging up with what she assumed to be her assistant. 

 

“Thank you, Jess.” Lena says smirking at the thought of meeting this mysterious woman.

 

///

 

“Ms. Luthor the car is waiting for you,” Jess says to Lena who is grabbing her coat.

 

“Tell him that I’ll be down in a minute,” Lena says. She puts some designs a papers into her satchel and goes to her car.

 

The car ride is spent reviewing the possible outcomes of the meeting. One she gets a new partner, two she gets laughed offed for having technology that’s below theirs, or three nothing happens. She could deal with options one and three but option two wasn’t one she would enjoy.

 

///

 

Kara sat at her desk waiting for her first ‘official’ meeting as CEO as Super Co., she wasn't nervous at all. Who be nervous at something like that, it’s just a little meeting nothing, a meeting that out her to the world of business. Yup, she was nervous and yup she needed to call Alex.

 

“Alex, I need you help and stat,” Kara says when her sister picks up on the second ring.

 

“Well, hello to you too Kara,” Alex replies dryly.

 

“Alex this is a matter of life or death I have a meeting in three minutes and I need your help,” Kara whines into her phone.

 

“Aww, is the girl of steel nervous?” Alex says teasing her sister.

 

“pfft nervous… who would be nervous. It’s only the first actual meeting that I’ve had for this company,” Kara replies to her sisters taunting.

 

“What are the DEO and I, a sack of potatoes,” Alex replies with feigned hurt in her voice even though Kara knows that she is smirking.

 

“You might as well be you, J’onn, Winn, Lucy, and Vasquez are like the only productive people, with the exception of when you run mission then everyone is helpful. Though after the missions who’s doing the paperwork, you, who’s taking care of the injured, you, and who’s your training partner, me because nobody can bother to do anything,” Kara’s ramble because is she wrong.

 

“You’re my training partner because everybody is too scared to spar with me and nobody can really beat me.” Alex knows that Kara can get mean when she’s nervous and it doesn’t help that she in the middle of a solarflare. 

 

“Fine I see your point there but still why aren’t you like assitant director or something. You can answer that tonight because I’m going to need to stuff my face with pizza and pot stickers and maybe chinese food tonight while we binge watch Grey’s and talk about a certain detective.”

 

“Kara will you stop bringing her up I don’t have a crush on her,” Alex says to her sister knowing perfectly well that she had a huge ass crush on her.

 

“ALEX AND MAG-” Kara begins singing the song when she’s cut off by someone clearing their throat at the entrance. Kara looks over to see her assistant, Wesley, and Lena Luthor standing there.

 

“Hey Alex I’m going to have to call you back my four o’clock is here,” Kara says hanging up on her sister and standing up to greet Lena. 

 

///

 

Lena can tell you one thing for certain and that is that she was not expecting this when she went to have her meeting. For one she thought for sure that the assistant was going to be a sunny women, but instead there was well a man named Wesley. Then, she thought that the CEO would be dark and mysterious but instead is meat with a sunny pasteled wearing girl talking about stuffing her face with food and singing children's songs.

 

“Kara Danvers, CEO of Super Co.” Kara says extending her hand for Lena to shake.

 

“Lena Luthor, L-Corp.” Lena shakes Kara’s hand and sits across from her desks.

 

“You can go and buy those candles you wanted to get for your cousin now Wesley,” Kara says to the man who only nods and leaves the room.

 

“So, Ms. Luthor to what do I owe the pleasure,” Kara says bending down to grab something from a drawer.

 

“Your company has some amazing tech that I feel could benefit my company and my has resources to anything you need on top of tech designs,” Lena begins explaining why they should work together.

 

“Your company does spike some of my interest but I should tell you that if you do partner up with me, not saying that you will that we deal with a very top secret organization and only some of your chosen employees can know what we work on.”

 

///

 

The two talk for a couple hours about the benefits of partnering up and if it would be worth it. They talked about different designs and ways to improve their already amazing tech. By the end they have shown prototypes for a couple of their lower projects that they are working on. All in all Lena would say that this meeting went well.

 

“It was nice talking to you Lena but I have to be somewhere. I’ll have Wesley contact your assistant or you to follow up on another meeting about the possible partnership but until then I bid you a farewell,” Kara says and Lena has to admit that this young CEO had grown on her and she really wants to see again.

 

“Do you want to go a gala that L-Corp is hosting tomorrow,” Lena blurts out as she grabs her coat and she regrets it instantly.

  
“I would love to. Here,” Kara says handing her a post it note and it’s if she can sense Lena’s confusions she add on that it’s her personal number.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People liked it so I decided to continue this but I only have a very basic idea of where this is going to go so feel free to give me any suggestion or ideas. This isn't beta so again read at your own risk. I'll try to update at least once a week but I can't guarantee anything.

Kara might have been panicking a bit because she did not think this through fully. She doesn’t have anything to wear to a gala, what are you supposed to wear anyway? Maybe she was panicking more than a bit and the only thing she knew to do was to call Alex.

 

One ring. Two rings. Three rings. Four rings. Alex always picks up by the fourth ring and right when she’s about to pick up someone answers the phone. 

 

“You’re not my sister,” Kara answers skeptically she was positive this was her number.

 

“Oh you’re Kara Alex’s sister, give me a second,” the voice says and then a muffled “Hey Danvers, your sister calling you… okay I’ll put her on speakerphone.”

 

“Hey Kar, what’s up?” Alex asks and Kara can hear the distinct noise of pool balls hitting each other.

 

“Remember that gala that I mentioned last night well I don’t have anything to wear that would really work for going to a gala. Especially my first one that is hosted by Lena Luthor of all people,” Kara rambles.

 

“Kara you’re literally a CEO of a business go by something you have the money,” Alex explains to her younger sister who really is oblivious in every way.

 

“I know you’re hanging out to somebody but will help me find a dress?” Kara ask pouting even though she knows that Alex can’t see her.

 

“I know you’re pouting Kara, but yeah I will help. Can I drag Maggie along?” Alex asks and regrets that question almost immediately after her sister practically shouted yes without a second thought.

 

///

 

Lena felt accomplished by the time she had to ready for the gala. She had landed two more investors, had started production of a project sure to bring in major profit, and had gotten the most exclusive CEO to guarantee that she was coming. The only thing that she had left was to respond to emails and then she was good to go.

 

After she had responded to her last email she tells Jess that she can go home for the rest of the day. She then goes and decides to go start the gala preparations.

 

///

 

Alex really did regret asking to take Maggie because Kara was now finding ways to embarrass her without making it obvious to the people around them.

 

“Alex which on?” Kara asks holding up a pink dress with a slit up the side and a blue knee length dress with a low back.

 

“When in doubt go with blue it’s your colour,”Alex responds grabbing the pink one and putting it back.

 

“Oooh Alex you should be my plus one,” Kara says excitedly doing a little hop. Maggie chuckles watching Kara because there is no way she’s a CEO of a business that would get invited to a gala like this.

 

“So, Kara, what company are you the CEO of?” Maggie asks.

 

“Super Co. it’s a tech company,” Kara says and Maggie chuckles a bit because this ray of sunshine can’t be the reclusive CEO of Super Co.

 

“Nice one but seriously what do you run?” Maggie says and now Alex is smirking because this was everybody's reaction.

 

“I’m serious Clark Kent yeah he’s my cousin,” Kara says wondering why Maggie doesn’t believe her.

 

“Okay, but you’re like the most perky and outgoing person I’ve ever met and they’re suppose to be mysterious and reclusive,” Maggie says sensing the question on the tip of Kara’s tongue. 

 

“You can’t believe anything Car Grant says. She was a great mentor but she does run a gossip magazine,” Kara says beginning to pack up her and Alex’s stuff. 

 

“She was her assistant for two years before she took over for Clark,” Alex says filling in the information Kara left out. 

 

///

 

By the time the first guest has arrived everything is set up and Lena has doubled checked that everything was ready and that the last minute potsticker order got through. 

 

After about twenty minutes she was starting to get a bit disheartened that Kara was going to show up at all. At half an hour she was almost ready to give up, and then finally at forty minutes she saw Kara walk in with someone she couldn’t place in the business world but looked familiar.

 

She tried to get over to Kara as soon as possible but people kept getting in her way every time she ended another conversation. By the time she got close enough to her she was in a deep conversation with Cat Grant and her guest. She kept her eye on Kara while she was talking to an investor so she knew when she finished with Cat.

 

///

 

“Kiera, what a surprise to see you here after you just vanished from existence.” Cat says to Kara in lieu of a greeting.

 

“Like I said Ms. Grant I wanted to pursue another profession without being in the public eye,” Kara says fixing her glasses. She probably should have told Cat the truth after she mentored her but that would only lead to being in the spotlight.

 

“Well then what profession did you enter that got you into Lena Luthor’s gala?” Cat asks smirking knowing she caught Kara in her betrayal of working for another CEO.

 

Kara looked over to Alex having a conversation through looks that mostly consisted of Alex making sure Kara was ready to reveal herself.

 

“I took over my cousin’s business,” Kara says smiling because it felt good to finally get that of her chest. Cat looked confused for a minute and then it hit her she’s took over Super Co. and that’s why it’s always her to pick up the phone.

 

“You don’t have the personality of a CEO how is your business so successful?” Cat asks hiding her shock well.

 

“I uh… well… we have advanced technology… and we um…” Kara tries to answer but just comes out with more sputtering of words.

 

“What she means is that a lot of her technology attracts a clientele that is in constant need.” Alex quickly fills in for her sister.

 

“Why didn’t they buy when Kent ran the business?” Cat asks having a feeling she caught Kara in checkmate.

 

“There’s a few reason the major ones being that Clark had some different views and refused to work with them and we create more advance technology now,” Kara explains having gotten her ability to use words back.

 

“You don’t seem like the tech and science type, did you hire new scientist?” Cat asks.

 

“No, I um… created it. My dad was a scientist and the Danvers too, so I guess it rubbed off,” Kara says telling the partial truth, in reality she was set up to join the science guild at a very young age.

 

“It was fun catching up but I think that the hostess wants to talk to you. Stop by sometime in the next week for an interview.” Cat says walking away from the pair of sisters.

 

“That’s going to be intense,” Alex comments and notices Lena walking over. “I’m going to use this opportunity to check out the open bar. You have fun blushing.”

 

“Alex! What does that mean?! Come back here!” Kara shouts after the retreating form that is her sister.

 

///

 

Lena sees her chance when Cat Grant finally walks away and then Kara’s guest, Alex as she heard Kara shouting after her, does the same. She walks over to Kara who is seriously contemplating following her sister or killing her when they get home for ditching her.

 

“Kara! Are you enjoying the gala?” Lena asks when she’s in talking distance with Kara. She spins around and gives Lena a giant smile.

 

“Yeah it’s different going to one a CEO and not a assistant,” Kara tells Lena.

 

“I can imagine. I saw you talking to Cat Grant are you trying to make some connections?” Lena asks because as far as she knew Kara was only interested in tech companies.

 

“Not currently she just wanted an interview but I’m pretty sure that Alex is going make sure that she doesn’t hound on me too much,” Kara answers with the only explanation of why her sister walked away.

 

“Are you planning on coming out of your mystery shadow?”

 

“If our next meeting goes the way I want it to then I’ll be holding a press conference within the next week.”

 

“I hope that’s implying what I think it is,” Lena says smirking at the bubbly blonde. 

 

“I hope it is too, Lena. I should probably go find my sister before she does something overprotective and stupid,” Kara says knowing her sister will probably interrogate Cat.

 

“Alex, I assume,” Lena says wanting to confirm her suspicion even with the evidence of the teasing the previous day.

 

“Yeah. I love her but she can be overly protective,” Kara says scanning the crowd for her.

 

“Well, before you go how about we talk about our possible partnership at lunch on Monday?” Lena suggests hoping to get this girl out of her shell and do something more bold.

 

“I would love to,” Kara says excitedly, perking up even though it seemed like she couldn’t be perkier a few second ago. “There’s my sister. Bye!”

  
“Bye Kara,” Lena says already missing the girls presence. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. If you have any ideas tell me in the comments or my tumblr @agtdamnvxrs


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the lunch date(tm)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: i should update my fic   
> me, over a year later: damn now i should 
> 
> also its like once again 1 am so im not sure how great the ending is cause i was def falling asleep

Monday came around before Kara had even realized it, which was bad for her because now she could feel the nerves building up. She had exactly six hours and thirty-eight minutes until her lunch with the prestigious Lena Luthor. If the gala had taught her anything, it was that she was not suited for the CEO world. 

 

Luckily, the perky blonde didn’t let stuff like that get under her skin so easily. No, what was making her so nervous was the person she was meeting, well, and what they were going to talk about. Ever since she had had her first encounter with the raven haired beauty she had developed a small crush on her. 

 

That was besides the point though because she could not have a crush on her future partner. No matter how enchanting her emerald green eyes were, she promised herself she wasn’t going to stare into them. Unless it was absolutely necessary. Then she could make an exception to that small rule. But that was off topic again. 

  
Which is exactly what was happening to Kara the whole day at work. Every time she tried to get something or the other done her mind would go back to Lena Luthor. It was the last thing the CEO needed before a big lunch date. Well not lunch date, it was a lunch meeting? Yeah, that sounded right. 

 

Eventually she just gave up on working all together and went to help some citizens now that he solarflare was finally over. Maybe that will managed to take her mind of the green eyed, gorgeous runner of L-Corp. 

 

It actually did help to take her mind off of thing. Almost too much as she came stumbling into her office with only ten minutes to get ready for her lunch meeting. Scrambling throughout the office she finds a decent outfit to wear and almost misses her private car in the process of it all.

 

Normally she would fly, but sometimes taking the car was a lot more relaxing. Plus she had worked up quite the appetite with all the rescuing she had and she didn’t need more of it, Scaring away her potential first business partner with how much she ate would not be good. At all. 

 

The twenty minute drive, which made her late for lunch, was actually peaceful. She had let her thoughts run free and it wasn’t a regrettable decision. Yet. 

 

As she walked into the restaurant her breath hitches and her heartbeat stops the second she lays on Lena. If she had known she was going to look like  _ that _ she would have put more effort into her appearance. But they were meeting at a coffee place after all, she wasn’t supposed to expect that. 

 

Blue eyes meet emerald as she walked over to sit next across from her. “Miss Luthor I apologize for being late, but there was traffic and it just wasn’t moving and I got caught up in work so I left later than I should and now I’m making excuses that sounds unprofessional it was all my fault and that just makes me.. you know what I’m just gonna shut up.” Her usually rambling has happened within seconds of being at the lunch. A dark blush took over her light cheeks as she realized this is how it was going to be. 

 

Simply laughing off the other woman’s cute rambling Lena watches her sit. “You’ve only been doing this for a couple months, I don’t blame you. I still get caught up in my work sometimes.” She said, trying her best to reassure the pastel wearing blonde sat across from her. 

 

Blushing cheeks quickly twist into a goofy grin at the other girl’s reassuring words. That was one benefit of coming out of the shadows, she could learn from other CEO’s and observe them. J’onn tactics had always failed in this world, so she was attempting to learn new ones. Well, she was trying to be less intimidating with her managing. Not like the perky girl could be intimidating when she was Kara Danvers. 

 

“Should we begin discussing our possible partnership?” Kara asked once the burning in her cheeks had gone away and they had both ordered lunch. Lena had only ordered a salad which made Kara question how much she was ordering. But in the end she really didn’t care about it. 

 

///

 

After an extremely successful meeting, Kara and Lena both stood up. The taller and perkier person instantly paid the bill, refusing to let her friend, and new partner, pay for it. It wasn’t hard to tell her company had more profit and she didn’t ordered the most food out of the two of them. 

 

Turning to Lena with a new and goofier grin, Kara didn’t even think over her words. “Now that we’re partners would you like to come to game night at my place tonight?” She asked her. It was a offer out of kindness, but it didn’t hurt that it meant more time with the Luthor. 

 

She would address the small crush at a later date, all that mattered now was the she was getting an answer. “Text me your address and I would love to come.” The raven girl’s voice is elegant and so is the small chuckle that came along with it. 

 

How she was so put together was beyond the comprehension of the mess that called herself a superhero. “Great! I can’t wait!” Kara’s puppy like grin only grins more as she pulled out her phone, sending her crush a quick test. 

 

A smile of it’s own took over the gorgeous girl’s features as she read the address she was just sent. Which only made Kara grin further, if that was even possible at this point. So caught up in the moment, she didn’t see Lena melt as she hugged her. 

 

“Oh Rao was that unprofessional? Are hugs seen as wrong in this world? Are you only supposed to shake hands? I’m so sorry. I should have asked before I hugged you.” The rambling started coming the second she pulled away from the hug. She knew she had a lot to learn. 

 

A delicate hand to the shoulder and an chuckle that could belong to royalty is what stops her rambling before it can even get back. “Kara, it’s fine, but I don’t recommend doing this to middle aged men.” She told her, pulling her hand away when she realized she was still touching her. 

 

Dark red blush takes over Kara’s features at the touch of the Luthor and at the rambling that Lena always had a way to stopping the rambling before she became a full on complete rambling mess. “I won’t!” She gave her a playful salute with her words. 

 

The reply she gets is an amused roll of the eyes and getting pulled into another quick hug. Was this going to be how they say bye now? Because Kara might be made of steal but another hug from Lena Luthor and she dies. 

 

“I will see you tonight.” The raven haired girl told her as she walked away from the blushing blonde. She might look like she had it all together but that hug had made the raven haired girl’s heartbeat pick up.  And she was just as much as a mess on the inside but on the outside she was fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oofie well this has only took like nearly a 1 year and a quarter but it got done,,,, if u want to talk about shit my supergirl orientated blog is @pamthehrlady

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it. My tumblr is @agtdamnvxrs  
> Twitter is the same.


End file.
